


The Necklace

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: What if Isabella discovered the necklace instead of The Letter?





	1. Chapter 1

_Isabella_

It’s so cold in here. Ouch! My foot’s trapped on the staircase. I hope that somebody isn’t playing a prank on me, because if they are: it’s not funny. I lift my foot up, it hurts to move, it’s as if there’s someone trying to twist it as I walk. Crawling up the stairs, yelling in pain, I make my way into the attic.

They say I’m crazy because I believe in ghosts and all that scary stuff. But I know that they’re real because there’s a ghost staring right in front of me. The stench of rotten flesh is real. The blood oozing from her mouth drips onto me. I’m here in the attic like Rose told me to come, but there’s nobody here but me and this ghost.

So why is there a black necklace laying on the floor? None of the other agents mentioned anything about a necklace, so why now? Judging by the dust and the cobwebs, it’s been here for a long time.

 “Help me…” she whispers, smiling at me.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I beg.

“Put the necklace on.”

She goes for my neck. Without thinking, I grab the necklace and leg it. I shake the door. It’s locked. Oh god, I don’t want to die when I have so much to live for. I slip the necklace on. The black pendant cools my heated chest. Sweaty and clammy my hands slip from the door.

The ghost cuddles me, then disintegrates into nothing. The door swings open. My feet drag towards the floor. The pain is gone, but my head feels numb. My vision’s blurry. The only thing that’s clear is that thing smiling at me. The colour I can see is red.

I can’t block out the screaming contained in these walls. They all say the same thing. HELP ME…HELP ME…HELP ME…

I close my eyes and begin to float. What’s going on? Is there anyone there? I’m trying to speak, but the words don’t come out. I’m going around vertigo.

When I open my eyes, I’m back in my room. It’s still full of instant noodle cups.

“What happened here?” I whisper, gasping for breath. I’m drenched in sweat. It’s 2:AM and its still October. It must have been a dream. Breathe Isabella, breathe. It was just a terrible dream.

“Well I better go back and try and get some sleep.” I want to dream about something nice. Maybe a huge chocolate or all of us going to McDonalds and rolling around in money.

When my head sinks into the pillow, something bounces into my hand. I didn’t feel it till now, but there’s rope around my neck and in my hand there’s the same black pendant from my dream.

“AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!” I yank the necklace of my neck and then the room becomes distorted and stained in blood. I roll around the bed. The ghost is sprawled around my bed, gripping onto my bleeding foot.

I kick her away and put the necklace back on and then everything returns to normal. I cling onto the necklace, curling into a ball by the corner of the room. How am I supposed to send money to my family? How am I supposed to do well at work? How am I meant to do my art with this ghost taking over me?

Something’s got a hold on me…

“ISABELLA! ISABELLA!” 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hannah_

 

A heat wave in October? Who would have thought it? I feel like I never left Spain. I'm looking forward to a new direction in our lives. Luke and I will be celebrating our anniversary soon and I'm going to buy that mansion. Ever since I saw it, I knew it was the house for me, for us and for the family we're going to have. We're going to be beautiful. 

My husband is a difficult man. He drinks too much and sleeps around too much. Many people wonder why I'm still with him. I won't lie, our marriage is falling apart but I think I know the way to fix it. We're in our penthouse in Luxbourne. At this time of night he's so drunk he couldn't tell the difference between me and a Buddha statue. 

To my surprise he's sober. I know he won't be for long. 

"Hannah, there's something I have to tell you." It's a serious voice. My stomach churns. Please don't be a divorce, anything but that. 

"What is it?" 

"Something I should have told you a long time ago." He places his hands on my shoulders and hugs me. "Please Buttercup, don't be upset with me. It's nothing bad. We should have seen it coming."

"Don't beat around the bush. Say it as it is."

"I'm gay."

"Okay." It wasn't what I was expecting, but it's a lot better than a divorce decree. 

Luke glares at me in disgust and drops his glass on the floor. "Dammit!" he cries. "That was good vintage wine that was. That's your fault Hannah?"

I tilt my head and sigh at him. "You drop a glass and that's my fault. How is it my fault?"

His hands clutch his waist as he shrieks, "I'm coming out of the closet and you take it as it's no big deal. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the only gay in the village."

Laughing, I pat Luke's shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. "You are certainly not the only gay in the village. I've drunk from the furry cup before you know." 

A sly grin comes on his face. "Oh have you now?" 

"Now I know what you and Johannes does behind the toilets."

"Buttercup don't be so disgusting." It doesn't take him long to help himself to another drink. 

"When Comic Con is next in Luxbourne, you should cosplay as Daffyd Thomas and I'll be Mcfanwy."

"And hang out with peasants with body odour?"

"They don't smell that bad Luke."

Johannes comes into the room with two glasses of water. "I don't think it's wise to have anymore alcohol tonight." 

"Fuck off Johannes." Luke clicked his fingers and our butler left. 

"Actually...there's something I have to tell you Luke."  

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant." 


End file.
